BYOBBring Your Own Blood
by raimes616
Summary: She'd waited a lifetime for her Dark Prince to join her side.But with him came something unexpected,an evil that could destroy their love before it started.Can she and furious vampire stop this evil from taking over?DSOC
1. Dear diary, I seem to be insane

Title:BYOB(Bring Your Own Blood)

Author:Raimes616

Book:The Vampire Diaries

Summary: First in the 'Bring Your Own' series...Hannah had spent years working up to this very moment, waiting for her Dark Prince to be by her side. A spell, a burst of flame, and a body appears. Eyes black as the void between the stars, charming smile that could make a woman melt. He was there. Her Damon. But with him came something she didn't expect, something so evil it could destroy their relationship before it even starts.Can she employ a furious vampire to help her, and together can they stop this evil from taking over? This is a story of when love unleashes the worst in us all, until everything we thought was pure is tainted and violated and in turn, becomes the epitome of perfection.

Disclaimer:Usual I dont own anything it all belongs to LJ Smith stuff. I know, isnt it sad? snif. Anything you dont recognize belongs to me, though. ee-zor.

**Dear Diary, I Seem to be Insane**

_Dear Diary, _

_Tomorrow is finally Halloween. I am so nervous! My stomach keeps twisting. My hands are shaking, and my palms are all sweaty. I keep thinking: What if it doesn't work? What if I make a complete fool out of myself? What if he hates me? What if...? I'm just freaking out here!_

_But at least I've got one thing going for me: my alibi. Since I'm forbidden to even talk to Nic, my mom's dropping me off at Claire's. She thinks I'm spending the night. Claire and her family think I'm only staying for a couple of hours and then leaving to go baby-sit my nephew. Instead, I'll be going to Nic's to begin the ceremony. _

_I keep checking to see if I have everything; that I have my incantations memorized. I can't help being so paranoid; I'm conjuring a very powerful and bad-ass vampire from another dimension. You'd think I'd be terrified of that, of the possibility of him killing me, but I'm more afraid of his rejection because of my... feelings for him._

_I think that if he were to laugh at me, that would be the worst. I think it would kill me. Great Moon, I'm so scared. But this is something I have to do. I have to or I'll- _

Hannah sat back abruptly and threw the diary on her bedroom floor. Her shoulder-length auburn hair fell into her eyes in soft waves as she drew herself to her feet to look in the mirror.

"What am I thinking?" she asked softly, the words forming on her reflection's full, pink lips. Her bright-blue eyes stared back at her, sad and self-deprecating. "Why would he ever give me the time of day?"

It was true she wasn't his type of girl, but she wasn't a _total_ leper. She was no bigger than perhaps Marilyn Monroe had been, maybe and inch or two taller. She was very curvy and voluptuous, having developed a woman's body at a young age. She had nice bone structure and pale ivory skin that flushed easily. Many had told her she was beautiful, but she knew she would never be exotic or drop-dead gorgeous. She was beautiful in a distinctly Irish, charismatic, wears-her-heart-on-her-sleeve-and-soul-in-her-eyes kind of way. She refused to pretend she was something she was not, and that was part of the charm that drew people to her like a magnet.

But that didn't mean _he_ would notice- or even be interested for that matter.

Hannah sighed and shook her head. _Why am I always so hard on myself?_ She smile at her stupid question. _Because everyone else is. Because I've always had low self-esteem when it comes to guys._ Feeling stupid, Hannah looked at her toes, painted hot pink, and wrapped her arms around herself. There was a knock on her bedroom door and she turned toward it.

"Come in," she called.

Her mother walked in, cigarette in hand. "I'm going to bed- so should you."

Hannah shrugged. "Whatever."

"Goodnight," her mom said. "I love you."

"'Night."

Her mother frowned, but shut the door again as she flipped the light-switch off. Hannah sighed and threw herself on top of her bed, hoping she would get at least a couple hours of sleep before have to face the panic tomorrow would bring. Another sigh escaped her lips as she let her thoughts drift to ways she could welcome Damon, a tiny smile playing about her lips.

_Perhaps sleep would not be so bad tonight..._

_A/N: I know this chapter is kind of short, but I promise they'll get longer. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should go one with this. I'd greatly appreciate it. I hope you liked this first chapter and I'll update soon! Again please review! it only takes a a few moments and it makes updates faster! Thanks!_


	2. Who was the idiot that gave me matches?

-1OK, WHO WAS THE IDIOT THAT GAVE ME MATCHES?

"Thanks, but no thanks, Donavon," Hannah said, faking politeness, her small hand resting on the doorknob. "My brother-in-law only lives a couple of blocks away. I'll be fine walking."

Claire and Kennedy stood at the bottom of the staircase, giving her suspicious looks.

"It's broad daylight, mom," Claire said.

Donavon smiled. "Alright, then," she said. "You just be careful."

"Yes, Mrs.- I mean, Donavon. I'll do that." Hannah groaned inwardly. She hadn't expected it to take so long just to get out the door. "Bye, guys."

She opened the door and stepped into the overcast Portland day before Claire's mother could ask any more questions. Hannah shivered at the cool October air and pulled her light sweater tighter around herself. She grabbed her backpack off the porch, which contained her overnight things and most of the supplies she would need for the ceremony and ran down the street. She turned the corner, walking past Edward Elementary School and then turned another corner, soon reaching a tall slate-blue house that served as the apartment building that Nic lived in. Nic stuck her head out of her bedroom window from up on the roof and waved.

"It's almost dark; you ready?" she called, her short green and black hair wild and tangled about her brown face.

"As ready as I'll ever be..."

Hannah ushered Nic inside the circle and then closed the Northeast corner with her athame. Hannah took the candle that Nic held out to her and walked around the circle with it. She did the same with the cup of water, censor, and bowl of dried flowers. At last both girls sat down on the cushions they had laid on the ground opposite each other. In the center of the circle, between both girls, was a cauldron.

In unison, they began the incantation to invoke the elements.

_"Air, Fire, Water, Earth_

Elements of astral birth

We call you now, attend to us!

In the circle rightly cast

Safe from psychic curse or blast

We call you now, attend to us!

From cave and desert, sea and hill

By wand, blade, cup and pentacle

We call you now, attend to us!

This is our will, so mote it be!"

Hannah could already feel the power rising within the circle, within herself. She felt her hopes rise and she continued, completely in sync with Nic, who had just recited,

_"Crescent one of the starry skies."_

Hannah added her own line,

_"Flowing one of the ocean's sighs."_

"Flowered one of the fertile plain."

"Blessed one of the gentle rain."

Their voices came together.

_"Here our chant 'midst the standing stones_

Waken us to your silver tones

Be with us in our sacred right."

Nic and Hannah both stood and took a palmful of powdered vervain from a small bag. Hannah closed her eyes and visualized Damon reincarnated from the flames of the cauldron. As she focused on her wish, she held the powdered herb up to her mouth and breathed softly upon it, trying to force the wish through her breath onto the herb. The girls turned to face the North and said,

_"King Boreas of the North wind_

By the powers of earth

We call you to carry our wish to the northern corner

And by the powers of the gnomes

We ask that you bring us success."

Hannah blew a quarter of the herb from her palm in the direction of the North. They turned to the east and said,

_"King Eureus of the East wind_

By the power of air

We call you to carry our wish to the eastern corner

And by the powers of sylphs

We ask that you bring us success."

Hannah blew another quarter of the herb to the east and then turned, facing the South.

_"King Notus of the South wind_

By the powers of fire

We call you to carry our wish to the southern corner

And by the powers of salamanders

We ask that you bring us success."

She blew a quarter to the South. She turned to the West and in unison with Nic said,

_"King Zephyrus of the West wind_

By the powers of water

We call you to carry our wish to the western corner

And by the powers of undines

We ask that you bring us success."

They blew the final quarter of the powdered herb to the West and then sat back down on their cushions. Hannah took a small slip of parchment and looked down at the red words_ 'Damon Salvatore + Hannah Jean Homes'. _She spoke in a soft voice.

_"My heart is strong_

My spirit is weak

It is this man that I seek

My heart doth burn within the fire

So I may have my heart's desire

Bring together my prince and me

Let him fall on bended knee

I summon him to my side

Bring together my prince and me

My kingdom now I wish him to see

Crossing history to my side

From myself he will not hide."

Hannah dropped the parchment into the cauldron. Then she and Nic said in unison,

_"In this night and in this hour_

We call upon the ancient powers

Bring us Damon

Bring us the power of thee

Powers of the witches' rise

Course unseen across the sky

Come to us who call you near."

They placed their hands over the cauldron and continued.

_"Into this cauldron we do enchant_

Fetishes to bring corporeal form

From flames that tower we add our chant

To bring him here, whole and warm

May these fetishes contain the power

To make our ritual a success

From this magick we will not cower

Let him come so we can rest

Ignite these symbols of our desire

His body forms from within the flames

Ensured his transformation by the fire

Though he knows not of our claims

These words will travel through the minds

Of stubborn parties and unbind

The thoughts too rigid to be kind

A compromise they'll disintwine."

They added packets of different herbs and other fetishes they had consecrated earlier into the cauldron, naming each one and their purpose. When all the fetishes were in the cauldron, they said,

_"This is our will, so let it be_

As we say, so mote it be!"

They each lit a match and threw it in the cauldron. There was a large burst of flame and they both took a quick step back on instinct. As soon as the flames had died down, they knelt back in front of the cauldron. As they poured more flammable liquid into it, they chanted,

_"Hear these words, here our cry_

Vampire from the other side

Come to us, we summon thee

Cross now the great divide

Beloved Damon Salvatore

We seek your body, mind and soul

We ask that you commune with us

And move among us."

They stood and each lit another match.

_"Claw of pain we bring you here_

Damon you are here forever!"

As they threw the matches into the cauldron, Hannah's voice rose above her friend's.

_"So mote it be!"_

Hannah closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing and calm herself. The heat of the fire against her skin began to fade. For the life of her, she could not open her eyes.

"Um... Hannah...?" Nic said, a note of fear and awkwardness in her voice. "Open your eyes."

A/N: The spells used in this chapter are a mesh-up of wiccan spells, spells from Charmed, and spells that i designed myself. 3rd chappie is right up after this one, I didn't want to leave you waiting for a real one. XD. but i hope you liked it nontheless. please review, i'd love the input!


	3. Welcome to my life, it sucks

-1**WELCOME TO MY LIFE, IT SUCKS**

"Um... Hannah...?" Nic said, a note of fear and awkwardness in her voice. "Open your eyes."

Slowly, she obeyed, her eyes focusing instantly on the beautiful (and very naked) man before her.

"Great Moon," she sighed, her gaze traveling lower.

His features were nearly perfect under a shock of dark, black hair- hypnotizing, midnight eyes, high cheekbones, full, sensual mouth. Just at the sight of his face, she wanted to melt into a puddle at his feet. Her eyes made their way reflexively down his body, taking in lean, flat muscles and long legs. He had the body of an Adonis, and Gods, was he beautiful.

Her inspection only took a few seconds and when she reached his eyes again, they were dazed and confused.

"What-?" he began, but he was too weak.

His knees hit the ground, unable to hold himself up any longer. He let out a quiet groan, his hands clutching at tufts of grass.

"Damon!" Hannah knelt down in front of his, cupping his cool face in her hands.

He looked up at her, eyes dilated in bloodlust. His lips pulled back from his fangs in a savage animalistic snarl. She stroked his cheek gently with her thumb in understanding. She scooted in closer, cradling her body against his, fitting perfectly. She pulled her hair away from her neck and offered it to him.

Without hesitation, he fisted a hand in her hair and buried his face in her neck, wrapping a strong arm around her waist to pull her even closer. He let out a soft growl as his lips met her throat and she resisted the urge to recoil at the sharp sting of his fangs piercing her flesh. But the pain faded almost instantly, only to be replaced by a feeling of intense pleasure and closeness she had only dreamt about.

She laced her fingers through his silky hair and held his head to her neck, radiating her desire to sate his hunger, her happiness and her love. He pulled her tighter against his chest and buried his fangs deeper into her neck, his nails clawing at her bare arms.

She moaned, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, her thoughts becoming slow and incoherent. At last, hesitantly, he pulled away. She rested her head sleepily against his chest, running her hands across his hard, cool shoulders. He seemed to come to himself at last. He looked down at her for a long moment before pulling away and glaring at her in fury. He lunged to his feet, his head whipping around to look at Nic and then back at the dazed red head on the ground.

"What's going on? Where am I?" he demanded, his low voice laced faintly with an Italian accent.

Hannah stood shakily, feeling very light-headed, and stumbled. Instantly, Damon was there, his muscled arms steadying her. She leaned against him for support and groaned, holding onto his arms lightly.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. She looked up at him with wide, luminescent eyes.

He held her gaze, captivated. "_Scuzzi?_"

She ran her hands up his chest and felt his nipples bead beneath her palms. His pupils dilated once again, but this time with a different kind of hunger. Lust. Suddenly she was unbearably aware of his naked body pressed lightly against hers.

She fought the urge to press herself closer and pulled away. He frowned at the loss but quickly recovered. He didn't seem the least bit embarrassed by his state of undress.

"If you come upstairs with me-us- I'll explain everything... And we can find you some... erm... clothes to put on." As if to emphasize her point, she looked downwards.

He gave her an ingratiating grin. "Lead that way, _bella rossa._"

Hannah barely contained the shiver that went up her spine. She looked past him. "Nic?"

Nic walked past Damon and to the back door of her apartment building. She pulled her keys from her pocket and disappeared inside. Damon draped his arm around Hannah's shoulders and followed Nic.

Behind them, the fire flared up again. Hannah whipped toward it, cold with apprehension, but the fire was out and she could see nothing lurking in the shadows.

"What is it?" Damon asked, glancing around, his eyes narrowed.

"It's... nothing," she assured. "Come on. It's cold out here."

"They're a bit big," Damon said as he zipped up his borrowed pants.

Hannah rolled her eyes and lay back on Nic's bed. "I told you they would be."

Damon threw his shirt back on the dresser and sat next to her on the bed. "How about that explanation?"

She sat up and gave him a quizzical look. "I'm surprised you're so calm about this."

"I'm not the type to get too bent out of shape about anything."

"No," she agreed, "you're not." She got up and picked up her backpack. When she sat back down next to Damon, she unzipped the bag, pulled out four well-read paperback books and handed them to him.

"'The Vampire Diaries'?" he read. When he turned the book over and read the back, his eyes widened. "Is this supposed to be some kind of sick joke?"

"No, Damon. You are... a character from a book- those books, and this... well, this is the real world," Hannah said gently, placing a hand over his.

He continued to stare at the books, his shoulders tense. "But... why? Why did you bring me here?"

Hannah stood abruptly and paced the room, not looking at him. "Because I... I..."

Damon rose after her. He placed his hands on her hips and turned her towards him. "Tell me," he said, his voice low and insistent.

She sighed and gave herself up to her inevitable fate. "Because I fell in love with you."

Damon stepped back in surprise, releasing her. "You...?"

"Yes," she said, bowing her head. "I love you."

For a long moment, he was silent, but then he blurted, "**_Why?_**"

Hannah let out a bitter laugh. "How could I not?" She looked up at him and cupped his face in her palms, her eyes burning with compassion and sincerity. "Damon, you are the most beautiful and amazing person I have ever known. You're strong and passionate and independent. You're the ultimate bad boy- in a good way. You're charming, clever, and it doesn't help that you're absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. But most of all, you're the only thing that's made me feel in a long time." Hannah blushed and looked down again, letting go of his face. "I know it's insane. And I know you could never love me; I'm not your type of girl. But you have no idea how happy it makes me just to have you here, how much I- And you're going to laugh at me now, aren't you?"

When Damon didn't say anything, she chanced to look up. Damon's mouth was slightly parted, his breathing labored. His eyes were widened slightly in surprise and- if she wasn't mistaken- fear.

"Damon?"

His head whipped down to look at her. Hannah reached toward him, but he jerked back. His eyes flew to the open window.

"I can't," he murmured. "I've never... And you...?"

"Damon? Damon, please," she pleaded.

But Damon jumped out the window and disappeared in a flutter of great black wings.

"**_Damon!_**"

a/n: well, there's chapter 3! so review and tell me what you think! i'll have chapter 4 out soom depending on reviews!


	4. Who are you and what are you!

-1**Who are you and what are you doing in my best friend's body!**

Clink... Clink... Clink... Clink...

"Mmm... what?" Hannah whined groggily, forcing herself to open her eyes as something clinked against the window again.

Clink!

Hannah groaned and got out of the bed to open the window. Something small and hard hit her on the forehead. A pebble.

"Ow! Ashton!" she said angrily, rubbing her forehead. She scowled down at the messy-haired teenage boy on the lawn.

At the sight of him, a heavy gust of wind whipped against her cheek, sending a dark chill down her spine.

"Ashton...? What d'ya want?" Hannah called down to him, puzzled and slightly unnerved.

"I need to talk to you," he called back, hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his pants. "Please?"

Hannah could never turn down a friend in need, especially Ashton. "Okay," she answered at last. "Meet me at Edward's in ten minutes."

She saw him give a small nod and she turned back into the small bedroom. She grabbed her black converse sneakers and slid into them and pulled her leather jacket on over her black nightdress before climbing out the window. Looking over the edge of the roof, she took a deep breath, muttered "here goes nothing", and then she jumped.

She landed flat on her behind in the soft grass, which, thankfully, had not been mowed in a long while.

"I'm going to kill Ash," she hissed, rubbing her bottom. "This is definitely going to leave a bruise."

Ashton stood waiting by the swings. Walking up to him, she looked into his dark brown eyes. They were so cold, so empty. For a minute, she was so taken-aback by their iciness that she couldn't speak.

"What's up?" she asked finally, concerned.

He shrugged and looked away.

"Did you and Kenny break up again?"

She swore she saw him smile slightly, but when he looked back at her, his face was a mask of ice.

"And if we did?" he said quietly, carelessly.

The feeling of uneasiness in the pit of her stomach grew. "What's the reason this time?" she replied, sounding more calm than she felt.

What was wrong with him? She had never felt so uncomfortable around him, so... frightened.

This time he did smile, a cruel twisting of his mouth. "My interest reside in another woman."

"Okay..."

"Don't you want to know who?" Ash moved closer, invading her territory, trapping her. His lips were inches from hers and she could feel his cool breath as he said, "It's you, my love."

You're not Ash. The realization hit her like a cold shower and her body tensed in awareness. Ash would never call he his love. Ash was never so cold or callous. You're not Ash!

"How did you know I was at Nic's house?" she asked quietly.

"You told me," he answered instantly. "Ages ago. Have you forgotten?"

Hannah straightened up and faced the Ash-double stubbornly. "I never told anyone. Who are you? You're not Ash. What have you done with him?"

His laugh was as sharp and cold as a dagger. "Don't you worry your pretty, little head over that. The boy's fast asleep in his bed, no doubt."

Hannah shoved hard against his chest, terrified. He laughed again and grabbed a hold of her upper arms. No matter how much she struggled, she couldn't break free. His grip was like a vise.

"Who are you?" she demanded, giving up her struggles and looking up into that stony face.

"I am Death," he said arrogantly. "I am Fear. I am a nightmare's nightmare, a devil incarnate. I am the purest of all evils."

He stepped away from her, releasing her arms at last. There was a bright flash and Ashton disappeared. In his place stood a tall man with eyes like liquid silver and hair as white as snow slicked back into a long ponytail. He was dressed in black robes of fine silk and his skin was the color of moonlight. Hannah couldn't help but note that he was beautiful. In a sinister type of way.

She felt every ounce of evil and power radiating from him. He'd let his shields down long enough to show her what he truly was and the aftermath left her skin prickling, as if it was being stuck by thousands of needles at a time. So much evil it made her sick.

"What are you?" she choked out.

"I am a warlock. A very powerful warlock. But I'm sure your psychic senses can already tell you that." His voice was deep and rumbling, cruel and cutting and glacial. "I am Marcellus."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want to know where the vampire is," he hissed. "You conjured both of us, and only one of us can be here without destroying the balance. Only one of us can exist on this plane, and that will be me. Where is he? If you tell me now, I promise to make your death quick and painless. I just want to know where the half-breed bastard is."

Hannah's hand came up of its own accord and slapped him, hard, across the face. She instantly knew it was a mistake, but she was instinctively defensive of Damon. "I will never tell you where Damon is. And threatening me will not work either."

"You little bitch!" he ground out, blood rising to his cheek where she'd slapped him. "You'll pay for that!"

He flicked his wrist at her and she felt a rush of magickal energy slam into her chest, sending her flying into the pavement. Marcellus lunged after her. Mid-lunge, he was knocked off course by a large black wolf. It growled furiously and tore at the fallen warlock's throat. Still growling, the wolf shifted into human form.

"Damon, no! He'll kill you!" Hannah cried out, standing up quickly.

Damon whipped his head toward her, black eyes blazing, mouth drenched in blood. "Stay out of this! You'll only get yourself hurt!" he yelled.

"No!" Unbidden, tears came to her eyes. "I can't..."

Marcellus flicked his wrist again and Damon went flying. He slammed into the brick wall beside Hannah. A stream of blood ran down his temple and he grimaced in pain. A few feet away, Marcellus stood up.

"Damon!" Hannah ran to him, but he pushed her away and stood once more.

He lunged at Marcellus again and the warlock made a slashing motion with his hand. Hannah could see the red magickal energy that burst from his fingertips and pierced through Damon's left arms, leaving a bloody hole in its wake.

"Oh, Goddess," Hannah moaned.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nic running toward the fight, still in her pajamas. Damon was on the ground just a few feet away; Marcellus towered over him, prepared to make the last devastatingly fatal blow.

"I have to do something!" she growled.

Hannah didn't even need to think. She heard Nic scream, heard Damon shout, "NO!", but she still thrust herself in front of him. She found herself immersed in a red glow as she was hit square in the chest, doing to her what it would have done to Damon. She fell back against the shell-shocked vampire, feeling her blood pool beneath her.

"Hannah," Damon whispered, though it sounded far away.

Marcellus' face twisted in anger and shock, his eyes widening in disbelief. "What have you done, you stupid girl! Why! Why would you save that monster?"

She looked up at him unflinchingly. "Because I love him," she whispered hoarsely. It was that simple.

"Well then you can join him in Hell!" Marcellus raised his hands again. "I'll kill you both!"

"NO!" Hannah cried, forcing herself into a sitting position. "Not if I can help it!

'I am protected by your might  
O gracious Goddess, day and night  
Thrice around the circle's bound  
Evil sink into the ground!"

Marcellus paused, as if he were stuck to the ground, but with a slight effort, took one step toward her. "It seems the little witchlet is weakened. Can't even cast a simple protection spell? Pity." He threw his head back and laughed.

Damon's fingers laced through hers and she felt wave after wave of his power course into her.

"I SAID SINK, GOD DAMNIT!" she thundered.

And that he did; just disappeared into the cement so fast he didn't even realize it himself.

"Bastard," she murmured, suddenly feeling very tired.

Damon was cradling her gently in his arms, the lines of pain evident on his face. "You are so stupid," he whispered.

She smiled slightly. It was all she could manage; she hurt too much. And everything was becoming so dark.

"Nic, go call 9-1-1," Damon commanded. "And get some towels to stop the bleeding."

Hannah looked up into Damon's eyes. Despite his hopeful words, she saw that he knew. She would die before help came. "Damon..." she croaked, so softly it was almost inaudible, but he heard her.

Those ebony eyes met hers, intense and determined and desperate. "I can save you," he said, his voice uncharacteristically husky. "But I don't know if that's what you want."

A few tears leaked out of her eyes and onto his shirt where her face met his chest. "I don't want to die," she pleaded.

He ran his fingers tenderly through her hair. "I won't let you, then," he promised.

He bent his head and kissed her softly of the lips before pulling back to remove his shirt. A small cut on the base of his throat welled up with blood. He leaned over her and she pressed her lips to the cut. As she sucked, she felt herself grow weaker, her life ebbing.

Distantly, she heard sirens and then her heart slowed to a stop and the world faded away.

a/n: so what do you think? should i continue? please review!


End file.
